One Not-So-Long Winter
by UndefeatableEditor13
Summary: Phoenix and Maya finally confess their feelings for each other. Phoenix may or may not be being a little aggressive in his show of feelings for Maya, but love turns out the way it is in this unusually cold flush in Los Angeles.
1. A Revelation

Phoenix was sitting down on the couch in the office with his suit jacket wrapped around him, and Maya's legs were on top of his as she was lying down on the couch with a warm blanket wrapped around her. It was about 8:00 at night, and it was well under 50°, quite odd for the usually nice weather of Los Angeles.

Phoenix was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee while Maya was taking a short nap.

Maya woke up, started shivering, and complained, "Niiiiiiiiiick! It's sooooooo COLD in here! Is the heater even on?"

Phoenix looked up from his newspaper and answered, "Maya, you don't need to yell. I'm sitting right here next to you. And the heater is on full blast."

Maya whined again, "Well, why is it still COLD?! And why don't you seem cold?!"

Phoenix thought to himself, _Because your legs on top of mine are warming me right up!_

Maya pouted, snuggled up in the blanket, and closed her eyes. Phoenix lately had started to notice Maya more often, and noticed he wanted to be with her more. He looked over from his newspaper to stare intently at Maya. The 19 year old girl opened her eyes suddenly and turned to Phoenix.

"Nick, why are you staring at me like that?! It feels really creepy!"

Phoenix shook his head, turned a light shade of red, and apologized, "Sorry. I didn't even know I was doing that."

Maya thought as she turned over in the blanket again, _Your staring at me is making me blush!_, and turned a light shade of red. _It's so hard liking you! _Maya then just absolutely gave up trying to avoid him in that way since; after all, her legs WERE on top of his.

"Hey, Nick?"

Phoenix looked up from his newspaper once more and turned his attention to Maya.

"I'm going to head on upstairs and take a hot shower, kay?"

Maya quickly ran up the stairs with the blanket still wrapped around her to Phoenix's apartment upstairs.

Maya came back down to get her Steel Samurai manga immediately after she took the bath. Phoenix glanced at her for a second before doing a double take and almost spit out his coffee. Maya was wearing an extremely skimpy robe; the edge of it was way above her knees, and even though she was only 19, Phoenix noticed that Maya was developing curves in all the right places, Phoenix turned redder and redder as he imagined what WAS under her purple acolyte clothing...

_ No, Phoenix! Snap out of it! This can't be happening! _He thought to himself as he shook his head vigorously.

Maya noticed and gave him a questioning look. She started walking towards him.

_ No, Maya! Don't come here! Nooooooo! _Phoenix panicked.

"Umm, Nick? Is there something wrong?" Maya asked worriedly.

"Ha. Um, there's nothing wrong. Nothing. Ha ha," Phoenix responded quickly.

Maya shrugged it off and asked if he had seen her manga anywhere.

"I haven't seen it. Maybe you left it under the cushions of the couch or something," Phoenix said lazily.

Maya's eyes brightened and said, "Ah! Nick! Great idea! I think I DID leave it there!"

She then frantically started to look at the under the cushions, which needed her to bend over. Maya passed in front of Phoenix to check if the book was under his cushion or nearby. She stuck her hand in the back of one of the cushions near Phoenix, and Phoenix had a good look down her robe.

"HA! Found it! Thanks for the help, Nick! ... Huh?" Maya gave a questioning look at a tomato-red Phoenix. "You're all red! What's up with that?"

Phoenix turned even redder when he noticed how close Maya was to him in this form. Phoenix couldn't help but reach out and hold Maya. She yelped with surprise as Phoenix slowly started to pull her closer to him. Phoenix set Maya down on his lap.

Maya was wondering what Phoenix would do to her. She's never seen Phoenix act like this, and she was scared. She led her scared eyes to Phoenix's eyes and asked, "Wh-What a-are y-y-you g-gonna do t-to m-me?" Maya thought, _I'm so scared, but... My heart's beating like crazy! _Maya was sure Phoenix could hear her heart going _b-bmp, b-bmp_.

Phoenix was in a daze, feeling Maya so close to him. He realized the scared look in Maya's eyes, and realized he could feel her heartbeat going very rapidly, as well as his own. And then he realized that Maya asked him a question, and she was waiting for an answer. Instead of answering Maya with words, he gave her a kiss.=

He then lost complete control of his actions and started begging for more. He licked Maya's lips, asking for entrance. Maya jumped at the act and tried to pull away. They disconnected to get air. Maya could feel her heart beating at a thousand miles per second.

Maya gasped, "Phoenix? Wh-What's going on?"

Phoenix just responded, "Maya, I..." He shook his head and grabbed Maya for another kiss again. Phoenix licked Maya's lips once again asking for entrance, and Maya finally granted it. She opened her mouth a little wider and let Phoenix's tongue inside her mouth. She could literally feel him drinking out of her.

Maya had never felt anything like this before, and she was so scared and confused that she started shaking. It started out as a tremble, a shiver, and finally a very noticeable shake. Phoenix stopped kissing her to realize she was shaking in fear. He looked at her with soft eyes and gave her a warm hug. He put his mouth up to her ear and whispered oh so sweetly, "Maya? Just to let you know, I love you a lot. No, really, I do. I came to realize that... just moments ago. And, even if you don't love me back now, I'll wait for you. I'll wait for an eternity, or more. But... decide soon, okay? Sometimes waiting just doesn't work out for me."

He hugged her tighter, and rested his face on her shoulder. Phoenix felt Maya relax a bit and stop shaking. Her breathing slowed, and Maya returned the hug completely, smashing her face to Phoenix's chest.

Maya pulled away and grabbed Phoenix's hands, and started to cry. Between sobs, she said, "Nick. Of course I love you. I-I didn't know whether you li-liked me, s-s-so I tried to keep it normal, b-but I couldn't anymore. I had my legs on top of yours earlier, a-a-and... I-I'm cold, a-and..." Maya started crying harder. Phoenix hugged her once more and said softly, "Maya. Let's bring you upstairs where it's much warmer." He then carried Maya up the stairs, with Maya crying and wondering what Phoenix would do next.


	2. Love Turnabout

**Chapter 2**

Phoenix carried Maya up the stairs, set her down on the bed, and put a blanket over her. At first, Phoenix just stared at Maya for a while, with Maya doing the same. Phoenix finally just got in the bed with Maya. Plus, he was getting pretty cold, too. Walking around in his suit just doesn't cut it to keep him warm.

After he got in, Maya snuggled up next to Phoenix and started to fall asleep, but Phoenix suddenly realized that Maya was still in her bathrobe! Phoenix gently shook Maya, but she didn't even move a centimeter. Harder and harder, Phoenix tried shaking, but she was not waking up. Then, Phoenix thought of a devilish idea.

He put his plan into action. He first kissed Maya on the lips, but that didn't work. He didn't suppose it was going to work, and he purposely didn't want it to work. If that worked, then it would've taken all the fun out of his plan. He moved on and planted several kisses on Maya's neck. That made Maya move a little, but she still didn't wake up. Phoenix smiled devilishly again and happily thought that his plan was working perfectly.

He slipped a part of Maya's sleeve down her arm and planted kisses on her shoulder. Shrugging her shoulder, she unconsciously pulled up the sleeve that was pulled down, but never woke up. Giving a bigger devilish smile, Phoenix planted kisses getting nearer and nearer to her breast, and this was the part when Maya woke up with a little jolt.

Maya, with eyes wide, looked at Phoenix and the situation she was in. She realized she was still in her bathrobe, she realized Phoenix was kissing her in a spot she didn't expect to be kissed, and she realized that she needed to get out of that position immediately. So that was exactly what she did. She quickly scrambled out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, Maya came back into the bedroom wearing a large Steel Samurai shirt and pajamas. Phoenix also took that opportunity to change into his pajamas as well. His were simple, blue long-sleeved shirt and pants.

But Maya walked in at the wrong time. Phoenix was only about to put on his shirt, and Maya had a full view of Phoenix shirtless. She stopped short, turned around swiftly, and slammed the door as she went back in the bathroom.

Phoenix raised one eyebrow, and then he gave a devilish smile. Phoenix Wright is certainly on a devilish streak today, don't you think?

He knocked on the door of the bathroom and said to Maya like she was a timid fawn, "Maya. It's okay. You can come out now."

Maya opened the door just a bit and peeked from a crack. She saw that Phoenix was standing there shirtless. She turned red once again and shut the door. Maya Fey clearly saw Phoenix's quite muscled torso. She assumed that Phoenix was the type who didn't really work out and thought he would just have an average, male body. Not that she thought about that often, that is.

Maya decided to toughen up and face the terrors of Devil Phoenix. She put on a determined face, closed her eyes, and walked straight out of the bathroom, only to find Phoenix's chest in front of her face. She sighed and pushed Phoenix out of the way and climbed straight to bed. Maya put the covers completely over her so as to not be tempted by Phoenix's sexy body.

Phoenix just sighed and put his shirt on. He decided that it would be best to sleep downstairs in the office and give Maya some space.

"Nick? Wait," as Maya poked her head out from under the covers, she said in a small voice.

Ready to go downstairs, Phoenix turned around holding his pillow and blanket. "Yes?"

Maya opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then she closed it again. Phoenix walked over, put his mouth next to Maya's ear and whispered, "Hey, Maya. I love you." He then kissed the top of her head and resumed to sleep downstairs when...

"Wait, Nick! I... I... You should sleep here tonight! In the bed! With... me..."

Maya realized what she was saying when she suddenly saw Phoenix blink at her a couple times, shrugged, and then climbed in the bed next to her. Maya herself stood there stiff for a while as Phoenix got comfy next to her; then she just gave a small smile and cuddled up next to Phoenix. It was certainly a cold, but warm, winter.

"_I love you, Nick."  
"I love you, too, Maya."  
_


End file.
